Monster Pie
PI003, also known as The Monster Pie or Monster Pi 3, is a sentient pie which lives in Japan and spreads havoc wherever it goes. Appearance PI003 looks like a particularly delicious apple and raisin deep pie. Clearly the original bakers put a lot of thought into the confection of this pie. Personality PI003 knows no love, no compassion, it knows only hunger. Since its creation, The Monster Pie has attempted to satiate that hunger with small animals. However, it eventually moved on to bigger animals and eventually to consuming full humans. Although PI003 has achieved sentience and has an ability to reason, it is constantly blinded by a deep and overwhelming hunger. As a result, all of its actions are taken with the goal of filling it never ending void. It is able to form short term plans to facilitate its consumption; however, the scope of these plans never exceeds a few days. History PI003 is one of many attempts by scientists from an unknown organisation to imbue an inanimate object with sentience and then give it a quirk. The scientists chose the pie because of it is made of organic matter, making it easier to manipulate. Originally, scientists tried to give sentience to plants since they were already living beings. However, after many trials they concluded that it was impossible. As a result, the scientists moved on to experimenting on nonliving things made of organic matter, specifically food. Through theoretical analysis, the scientists were able to determine that the optimal food subclass for the experiment would be the pastry. After trying with cannoli, croissant, and even baklava, the experiment was finally successful when it was tried with pie. The first pie trial, PI001 was a cherry pie, and it was completely unsuccessful. PI002, an apple pie, was brought to life; however, it lacked the element of sentience. The crucial element was raisins, and once those were added, PI003 was created. Originally, the scientists wanted to give PI003 a quirk which would make it so that when it was eaten by something the pie would consume it from the inside. The pie would then use what it consumed to increase its body mass. The goal of this was to make the production of large scale, high quality food at an affordable price. However, when the quirk was inserted through the altering of PI003's DNA, it functioned in a way the scientists did not expect, resulting in the quirk: Eat Me. Unbeknownst to the scientists, the pie wanted to feed and was not satisfied staying in the lab, as it would not be able to eat there. Although it could not see, it could hear. It heard the scientists talking about terminating it. So, one night after all the scientists had headed home, PI003 used its ability to roll around to escape the compound. Eventually PI003 rolled into a homeless man, who happily ate it. The feeling was like ecstasy to PI003, nothing which had eaten it had made it feel like the human had. However, within a few hours after being eated, due to its quirk, PI003 consumed its human eater and was back to its state of overwhelming hunger. PI003 now lives for those infinitesimal moments of release from its curse, searching for human flesh constantly. Since then, PI003 has become somewhat of an urban myth. It is sometimes referred to by the names Monster Pie and Monster Pi 3. The scientists which created it have gone off the grid. Most think it is just a kids' tale. However, there are a few who actively seek it. There are even some who worship it, admiring its hedonistic life style and trying to emulate its singular pursuit of its goal. Abilities Quirk: Eat Me The quirk works as follows. Say some person eats PI003, thinking it is nothing but an unassuming, delicious piece of pie. Within half an hour, the being which ate PI003 will being to feel great abdominal pain. This abdominal pain will be followed by extreme pain which will cease about two hours after initial consumption, when the one who consumed the pie dies. For the following three hours, all of the body parts except for the eyes and the bones of the eater are eaten. The reason why it does not eat these body parts remains unknown. To an external viewer, this looks like body parts slowly fading, as if they were being corroded by acid. On the last hour of the cycle, PI003's body materializes. There is no change in PI003's mass after it consumes a being, leading scientists to believe that the excess mass it consumes is teleported into another realm. When PI003 has come back into existence it remembers nothing from before, it only knows its eternal and unending hunger. This eight hours process varies depending on how much of the pie is eaten. For example, if a slice which consists of one-eighth of the size of the original pie, the process will take 8 times as long, 64 hours. If multiple people eat slices of the pie, the process will only occur for the one who ate the largest slice. The rest will only undergo severe damage to the lining of their stomach. If by some statistical anomaly all of the slices of pie are exactly the same size, the one who dies is chosen at random. Quotes *"I fear no man. But that... that is no man. The creature... scares me." -''unknown scientist'' Trivia *While in the testing phase, the pie was exposed to different types of music and, it was found that PI003 reacted positively to jazz. Jazz temporarily neutralized its urges for flesh. *Human is undoubtedly PI003's favourite thing to eat; however, bluefin tuna is a close second *The scientists played the audio book of Mary Shelley's original Frankenstein for the pie. It had no visible reaction. *Although most of its nicknames are pie related, there was one scientist who called PI003 bobbyguy. None of the other scientists really understood why as the name seemed very childish and immature.